midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiji Cavanaugh
Fiji Cavanaugh is a witch in Midnight, Texas. She's described as a quirky, funny, and free spirit who marches to the beat of her own drum, though can also be seen as a unifier and a protector of her friends who have become her adopted family. She's the town's unofficial welcome wagon going so far to use her magic to determine if Manfred moved to Midnight for malicious intent, with the use of cursed cookies. Creek believes her to be "more than just a cat lady" though her true nature is actually that of a "powerful witch". As a witch, she struggles with coming to terms with how powerful she is which is pretty explosive. However, true to her nature, comes to assist Manfred, whose home is overrun by angry ghosts. She's also the proprietor of a little magic shop with articles relating to witchcraft and Wicca with crystals and other beautiful things. She and Bobo are best friends, though she wishes there could be more but does not act on her infatuations due to the death of his girlfriend. Backstory Fiji, as a young girl, would visit her Aunt Mildred in Midnight, TX. Eventually, she'd stop visiting and a large interval of time passed between them; during this time, she grew and eventually began college. While in college, she begin manifesting her magic, such as breaking windows when she was angry. As a result she was institutionalized, yet, when not taking her medication, she ended up setting her hospital bed on fire. Ten years prior (to Manfred's arrival), Fiji revisits Midnight and moves into her aunt's home, The Inquiring Mind. There, her aunt explains what's been happening to her, that like herself, she too is a witch. New to town, while Mildred was teaching her witchcraft, she met and had a relationship with a local boy named Jeremy. Three months into their relationship, and Fiji still learning about her powers and how to control her abilities, she accidentally kills Jeremy and is grief stricken. For the next three years, Fiji reminded under the tutelage of her aunt, learning Wiccan practices and magic, as well as running and maintaining the store, until she passed away. Upon her death, she inherited the Inquiring Mind and Mr. Snuggly. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two Personality Fiji is very kind and passionate towards her friends and fellow Midnighters whom she considers to be family. She's has a bubble personality and greets newcomers with compassion, though she will fiercely protect those that she loves. This is evident how she checked Manfred out with "cursed" cookies as she welcomed him to Midnight as well as taking on the cops, nearly crushing an entire police cruiser, to prevent them from taking away Bobo for a crime he did not commit. Skills Fiji possesses the skills of a standard witch in Midnight, Texas that range from spell casting to manipulating objects via telekinesis to supplying potions'Midnight, Texas': Meet the Spooky Show's Mysterious Men and Women and baking cursed cookies. Appearances Trivia *She is described as a cat lady because she has a cat, his name is Mr. Snuggly. **This could be her 'familiar', since she is a witch and he can speak,Voice Actor for Mr. Snuggly particularly being is a sarcastic smacktalker. *Fiji is described as a powerful witch. *Fiji's book-counterpart has a sweet-tooth for Hershey's Kisses. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters